metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Polis (Metro 2033 Level)
Polis is the largest and most organized settlement in the Metro System. It is guarded around the clock by Rangers and city Militia. The supreme power of the Polis is the Polis Council, ''Artyom makes his way to Polis to try to convince the Council to send Rangers and Soldiers to help save his home settlement, Exhibition. ''For additional, and a more in-depth overview of Polis, see the novel information here. Storyline Events Artyom first reaches Polis with Ulman, traveling by Railcar from the Black Station. The two are greeted by several Rangers guarding the entrance in the dark, using Night Vision Goggles and Laser Sights. When asks who they are, Ulman sarcastically replies, imitating a German speaking broken Russian: "We're Nazis, come to take your station!". After docking the Railcar, Ulman takes Artyom to see Miller. Impressed by the courage Artyom has shown to get to this point, and with Hunter's message, Miller agrees to help Artyom by taking him to the Polis Council, where the fate of Exhibition will be discussed. While Miller is in the next room, organizing the Council meeting, the player has a chance to look around. Although you cannot leave the room and explore Polis, you can purchase some new gear. This will also be the last place to buy things, so feel free to spend all your MGR. After a short period of time, Miller comes back and takes Artyom to the Polis Council. After several hours of debate, the Council declines sending aid to Exhibition. Miller, furious that Polis did not agree, decides to go against the Councils word and take his Rangers to find a way to save Exhibition, and the rest of the Metro. Miller tells Artyom about several operational missile silos his Rangers have discovered; however they're controlled from a legendary military bunker called D6; the location of which was lost after the Nuclear Disaster. He explains to Artyom that the location to D6 is likely still stored in the secret Archives, deep in the Moscow Library. Miller tasks Artyom with meeting up with him at the Library, where they will find the location to D6 and attempt to save Exhibition and the rest of the Metro system. Protection Polis is protected in the game by a very large Ranger force. There are at least six Rangers at the first entrance. They are also protected by the Town Guards and Militia. The protection is around the clock, and they use the most advanced equipment for their guardsmen to ensure the safety of this settlement. Also, stationed at the entrance to Polis, is a very large armored Railcar with tank guns attached to it. Trivia *This will be the only place to purchase the Kalash 2012 (Silenced, Scoped), the next time you will be able to obtain this gun, is from Miller on top of the Tower. You can obtain a standard Kalash 2012 for free in Sparta, however. *It's best to purchase new weapons, armor, and as much ammo here as possible, as there is only one more settlement ahead: Sparta, and everything there is completely free. *It appears that Polis has salvaged old Metro train cars and repaired them to working order, as seen off to your left when you and Ulman first enter Polis. The trains are supposedly used to transport people and goods between the 4 stations of Polis. *When Artyom and Ulman arrive in Polis, they enter the Borovitskaya station (Serpukhovsko–Timiryazevskaya Line). This location is part of an interchange point between three other stations which found the whole city of Polis : the Biblioteka Imeni Lenina station of the Sokolnicheskaya Line, the Arbatskaya station of the Arbatsko-Pokrovskaya Line and the Alexandrovsky Sad station of the Filyovskaya Line. *There are working computers in the reception area (the room with the shops) as well as in Miller's office. *Even though Polis is the biggest station seen in the game, it's the smallest you interact with since the rest of the time there are just cutscenes after you meet Miller. *Polis means city in Greek. The people of the metro might have started to call it Polis since it is said to be "the last place on Earth where people still live as people." Video Walkthrough thumb|400px|left Gallery Polis_security_0002.jpg|Polis security Polis_security_0001.jpg|Ditto Polis_security_0003.jpg|Polis fortifications Polis_council.jpg|The Council Polis_trainyard_0001.jpg|Polis railway platform Polis_trainyard_0002.jpg|Ditto Polis_plaques.jpg|Plaques with names of four stations that comprise Polis Polis_bar.jpg|Local bar Miller_office.jpg|Miller's office 2011-08-27_00003.jpg|Polis security guard with night vision goggles and heavy armor. Guard.jpg|Guard. Category:Locations Category:Metro 2033 Category:Polis Category:Levels